


No One Said It Would Be Easy

by Sxymami0909



Series: Fanfiction Shorts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Frustrated Stiles, Future Fic, Gen, Toddler Woes, amused derek, crying kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes everything isn’t perfect and just when you feel like you’re going to break down, something happens making all the bad things and sleepless nights worthwhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Said It Would Be Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This short is also a part of the **[Where I Feel At Home](https://archiveofourown.org/series/184739)** Series.

Stiles was exhausted. There was no other way to put it. Lydia was helping Scott and Chris with some banshee related stuff and he was at home with their 1-year-old son Holden. He had spent the majority of the day chasing him around the loft apartment that Derek had given them last Christmas when Holden was born. It was just about bedtime and Stiles was so ready to stick his son in his crib and possibly pass out. 

The sleeves of his flannel shirt were bunched up to his elbows, his hair was wet and sticking in all directions and there was a towel thrown over his shoulder as he followed the trail of watery footprints down the hallway. He inhaled deeply and let it out slowly trying to calm himself down. Somehow his twelve month old son had gotten away from him after his bath and Stiles was getting ready to yank out his hair.

Between college classes, late nights with the pack and working at the police department as their resident file clerk for the moment, things were stressful. He was tired, cranky, and he missed his girlfriend. Stiles was about to turn the corner into the living room when his sneaker slipped in the water and he nearly toppled over catching himself using the wall at the last minute.

“Son of a…Holden! Where are you buddy? This isn’t funny daddy is going to count to three and you better come out from wherever you’re hiding before you catch a cold and your mommy kills me,” he shouted doing his best to keep his voice light. There was a slight giggle coming from the direction of  the living room and Stiles hoisted himself up and burst into the room.

Stiles paused at the sight of Derek standing in the living room holding his naked son, a giggling Erica beside him. He blew out a breath.

Derek smirked, “Lose something?” He inquired.

Stiles glared at the wolf in front of him and was about to open his mouth at snark at their resident sour wolf when Holden threw out his arms reaching for Stiles.

“DADA!” He squealed. “Dadadadada,” His small, damp body bounced in Derek’s arms as he tried to get his father’s attention.

Stiles stood there mouth dropping open in shock as his eyes widened almost comically. “Did you—did he just say  _dada_?” He asked awe in his voice as he pushed forward closing the distance between him and Holden.

Derek sent a genuine smile in his direction as he handed Holden over to Stiles. “I believe he did. It’s a pretty awesome thing huh?” He asked knowing all too well what it felt like to be called that for the first time.

Stiles stared at his son as he held him tightly in his arms, all the tension falling from his body as Holden grinned at him. “More awesome than words can actually describe,” he replied softly. “That’s right buddy…I’m you’re daddy.” He told his son quietly. Stiles had, had a terrible day, a terrible week really. Having a baby in college was hard, working, going to school, being a parent…it was hard. But this moment right here, well it made all the bad things worthwhile.


End file.
